


sins of society.

by techwo



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techwo/pseuds/techwo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE — ❝ BYE MY FIRST... ❞

[ october 31st, 2019  
3:48am ]

IT ALL HAPPENED so quickly— one minute, they were wrapping up their dance practice session, and the next a formation of guards was bursting into the practice room. One man barreled forwards, a mixed man who was famous within the gang. He was referred to as X, and most people were terrified of him. He was merciless, as the boys had heard. 

And X's eyes landed directly on Linkai. "You- you've broken the rules..." He said, armed with a gun as he approached the youngest member. "You need to come with us." 

Linkai looked afraid; his eyes widened and his skin went pale as he came face to face with X. X reached out to grab him, but didn't make it before Arizona interrupted, grabbing Linkai and pulling him back into his chest. 

"And what exactly did he do?" Arizona asked, getting smacked on the shoulder by Yechan like a silent what the fuck are you doing?. 

"He stole from the gang. Drugs and guns. Let go of the traitor, or you'll be coming too." X looked down at the tight grasp Arizona had on their maknae, scowling at it. 

"He'd never do that!" Heejin exclaimed, "Why are you accusing him?!" 

"Shut up, Heejin." Hinata hit him on the arm, "We don't know that." He muttered. 

Tristan stepped forwards, "Do you have proof it was him?" 

"Do we have proof?" X mocked, laughing. "Of course we have proof, kid. He fucking took them, and it's on the cameras." 

"So show us." Tristan said. 

"I don't have to show you shit." 

"I said show us!" The leader yelled, "Show us what you're saying happened. You can't just wrongfully punish him." 

"Okay... alright-" X chuckled, looking at Tristan. "Come here, come watch." 

The leader hesitantly walked over; X reached into his bag, only to pull out his bare hands again and punch Tristan in the face. Immediately, Caspian ran to his aide, Hinata right behind him. 

"You motherfucker!" Arizona shouted, "You can't just come in here and beat us up like you own the place!" 

Linkai was released from the Chinese boy's hold as he walked over, ready to absolutely square up with X. He pulled his arm back and went to punch him, but right before he could he heard the cocking of at least four guns, all of them aiming directly at him. 

"Actually... I can." X said, "The traitor is coming with us." 

Linkai jumped back from all of their attempts to reach him; his runner position came in handy when he got himself into situations such as this one. He found some way up to the ceiling, holding himself in place with his legs just high enough that nobody could reach him, not even Yechan. 

It wasn't new to the group; even Caspian could do that if he really wanted to, but he was more focused on keeping Tristan safe from any other blows to his face. 

"You committed theft, buddy! You can't hide from us!" 

"Watch me!" Linkai yelled, "I can wait here all day." 

"You can't hold on if we shoot you." One of the guards said; a few of them pointed their guns at the maknae, others still watching Arizona closely to make sure he didn't start something he couldn't walk away from. Xue Feng was holding Heejin back from going off on these guards, and the rest were just stuck in the crossfire of something deadly. 

"Don't you fucking dare!" Tristan yelled, trying to get up, but being held down by Hinata. "Let go of me, you bitch!" 

"Tristan... please." Hinata whispered to him, a small sigh escaping their leader's lips as he laid, feeling useless in the situation. But everybody else was on high alert, all of the guards cocking their guns, Linkai testing them. 

"Try me fuckers." Linkai cocked his head to the side, jumping away from his spot to another when he heard the whisper of one of the guys, all of them shooting at once, but hitting the ceiling. "Missed me!" He tried again, jumping away from the bullets again, one grazing his boots. 

"If you just come with us, you won't get hurt." X announced, "And I don't want to hurt you." 

"Then tell your men to lower their guns." Linkai said. Him and X had a bit of a staring contest, before X sighed and shook his head. 

"I can't do that." 

"Then I can't come down." Linkai shrugged, "Better get comfortable down there." 

"Oh we'll get comfortable all right..." X used a hand gesture to make half of them lower their guns, the rest of them pointing at the youngest, losing his arm strength as he held himself up. His arms wobbled and it showed, but he wasn't going to get down any time soon. 

"He's guilty." Xue Feng mumbled to himself, "What a dumbass." 

Yechan hit him, whispering something in his ear. 

"Doesn't give him the excuse to steal!" Xue Feng whisper-yelled, throwing his hands in the air. 

"How's your mom, Linkai?..." X asked. The maknae looked at him. 

"Don't mention her." He said, "Heejin hyung..." he called out for the boy, who looked worried as he walked over; Linkai dropped down into his arms, before smiling softly at him and pushing him back. 

"And it comes." X said. 

"I'm not here to go with you..." Linkai started- "I'm here to kill you." 

In one swift motion, he pulled a pocket knife out and wrapped his arms around X, knife to his throat. X laughed, "You can't be serious, kid. Theft and murder? Seungkwan will have your head." 

"Not if I have yours first." 

"See... that's what's funny-" X grabbed the boy's hand and moved it away with ease, turning around and knocking him onto the ground. He crouched down, "You won't be here to see me die." 

"No!" One of the members yelled as a gunshot rang through their ears again. Heejin jumped over Tristan, dropping down to his knees in front of where the gun just went off. He looked down at the boy, the guards leaving one by one. 

"We'll be here to get him in five minutes." X said, leaving behind them. 

"Is he?..." Yechan asked, Xue Feng pushing past him to check the boy. 

"He's dead." Heejin announced- turning around and moving out of the way. His eyes were filled with tears and regret; pity overcame the room, all directed at him. 

Tristan was speechless; both over the theft their maknae had committed, and that... their maknae was dead. 

What the fuck were they going to tell his parents? His sisters? What would they do with his dogs?... And Heejin... the boy was a broken one. 

"Hyung..." Caspian hiccuped- none of them had realized he had broke out crying into his own shirt. Tristan and Hinata both grabbed him, bringing him into a hug. 

Arizona lost it. "I could have fucking done something!" He yelled, "But you all stopped me! Why?!" 

"You would have died!" Xue Feng said, standing up. He walked over to Arizona, running his hand through the taller boy's hair to keep it out of his face. "You would've died..." 

"I wish it had been me..." Arizona hugged the boy, head resting on his shoulder. "He's just... a kid." 

"We all wish it could have been us, hyung." Tristan said. "But he... he paid the price for what he did." 

"He had to do it..." Yechan whispered. "He-- I... I'll meet you guys at home." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve before leaving the practice room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO — ❝ RUN. ❞

[ march 1st, 2020  
7:12pm ]

GOD, CASPIAN WAS running like the wind- he completely disregarded broken branches on the ground from the strong winds, or the snow in his face and on the ground, and anything else that might have blocked his way; he ran straight towards Xue Feng's car. Ki Beomsoo was on his trail, but he wasn't as good on foot as the teenager. 

Even after weeks of practice, Caspian felt up to it to steal from Beomsoo's stash of cocaine to sell as his own. As long as he ran fast enough, he would never be caught. Beomsoo worked alone- Beomsoo was stupid. Caspian, however, had a whole group of boys who would kill for him to be safe. He lived a calm life... as calm as it could be. 

"Open the fucking door!" 

Xue Feng almost panicked from inside the car, reaching over to open the passengers door. Caspian turned into a totally different kid on runs. He was no longer the quiet Bee that everybody knew, but he was the snarky and angry Caspian Lee that his teammates knew. He could be dangerous when he wanted to be. 

He was just shy. 

He jumped inside the car, slamming the door shut and locking them, coughing from the lack of oxygen in his lungs from the sprint he was in. Beomsoo was far back, and he came to a halt when Xue Feng gave him a small smile and drove away. 

"Oh we are making so much bank off of this." Caspian exclaimed, putting his backpack on the floor in front of him and leaning back. "Seung...kwan... is... gonna be... living..." He panted, grabbing the water from the middle console and drinking at least half of the bottle. 

"Seungkwan isn't getting shit. He ordered that hit on Linkai... you're selling most of that." Xue Feng said. 

"What?!" Casper asked, voice cracking. "To who?!" 

"To your customers." 

"I had twenty customers- three got arrested, one went to rehab, and five are in mental hospitals. Now I only have eleven, and Heejin hyung is trying to take half of them." Casper explained. 

"So split it." Xue Feng shrugged, focusing on driving. He wasn't even pushing on the gas, because he had just done seventy in a forty five zone, and was trying not to get caught speeding anymore now that he was an idol. "Heejin's better at dealing than you- we're lucky you haven't gotten stabbed yet." 

"It's just because they all know the type of guy Seungkwan is, obviously." Caspian said. "Nobody would mess with me even if they were promised the prettiest penny out there." 

"Seungkwan is so below the radar half the people you guys deal to probably don't even know his real name... and trust me, it's not that hard to figure out Seungkwan." Xue Feng rolled his eyes, "Fucking Hakyeon my ass. You look at that man for a second and you know he's lying." 

"I don't know... he's a good liar." Caspian mumbled. 

"Huh?" Xue Feng asked with wide eyes in shock, "Repeat that." 

"I said I think he's a good liar." The maknae said, shrinking in his seat. "Like 'Zona hyung... or Tristan." 

"They'd beat you if they knew you just compared them to him." Xue Feng said with a small, teasing smile. 

"Don't you dare!" 

CASPIAN THREW HIS backpack onto the island in the kitchen, the members crowded around it as Tristan unzipped it and pulled out the bag of drugs. 

"Are... you selling this?" The leader asked, raising an eyebrow at the maknae. "By yourself?" 

"I--" 

Caspian was cut off by his assistant in the run; Xue Feng spoke up for him, "He's splitting it and his customers with Heejin." 

"What if I don't want to sell this? I'm an idol now-" Heejin complained. 

"We're all idols now, you selfish twit." Yechan said. The atmosphere became heavier, crushing all of them with it's pressure and drama. Possible scandals arose in their minds... what would the world think of a group selling drugs? 

"Maybe Seungkwan wants this... us to tear down Cube's reputation like this." Arizona suggested. 

Hinata nodded in agreement. "They're doing that by themselves anyways- he just saved them from complete failure... he just saved Pentagon from disbandment- and CLC, G-Idle, all of the other groups here." 

"So what you're saying is Seungkwan is passing the responsibilities of Cube Entertainment onto... us?" Xue Feng asked in disbelief. "A gang- a gang of twenty somethings to an eighteen year old." 

"No... he wouldn't." Tristan reasoned. He shook his head, "He doesn't trust us on our own, why would he trust us with an entire company to run?" 

"Profit." Hinata said. 

"He fucking killed a child, do you think he gives a shit about the groups?" Heejin asked. "Do you think he gives half a fuck about Wooseok, or Yuqi, or Eunbin? Or any of the members? He only cares about us, us seven, because he's making a good profit." 

"So lets take that profit away." Yechan said. "Keep his shit and sell it as our own... we can even ask--" 

"Don't you dare fucking say Jaesuk's gang..." Arizona mumbled. 

"Jaesuk." Yechan finished- he looked over at Arizona with furrowed eyebrows. "Jaesuk hates everybody that has to do with Seungkwan-" 

"That means us, dipshit." Tristan said. "Shut the fuck up before I punch you in the face because we are not testing our luck with him and his gang." 

"I'm just saying, that if we try to reason--" 

"Shut up!" Tristan yelled, Yechan's mouth shutting and eyes avoiding the other members as he awkwardly stood there. "I know you want to get back at Seungkwan particularly more than the rest of us... but our rivals? Since... forever ago... aren't the answer." 

They all heard Yechan sniffle as if he was going to cry; he looked up with glossy eyes and they all avoided their staring habits, looking at Tristan for the answers. 

"Heejin... you're selling this with Caspian. No arguments- we'll... figure something out to deal with Seungkwan." Tristan said. Heejin sighed quietly, departing from the island to his and Yechan's shared room. Everybody started to head off, too, Arizona taking the bag to hide it in case they got any surprise visits during the night. Yechan started to leave, too, but Tristan grabbed his shoulder. "I have to talk to you." He mumbled. 

Yechan looked up from the ground; his head was filled with thoughts of this talk... he was afraid. "Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry- it's just... I don't think we should ask them for help." Tristan said. "I know what happened... I know you miss him and want to get rid of Seungkwan- but we can't do it this way. We can't just up and decide these things." 

"But we can. You just don't wan--" 

"Yechan." Tristan sighed; he was just as tired as Yechan was, and was ready to call it a night. He was ready to call his whole career off for a little nap. "I'm sorry, but we aren't killing him yet. We're too under prepared; X and his guys would kill us first. I'm not taking that risk with you all. Got it?" 

"Yeah... got it." Yechan shuffled off to his room. Tristan watched as he walked away... he wanted to let them do whatever, it just wasn't safe for them.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE — ❝ WILD. ❞

[ march 5th, 2020  
1:03pm ]

"NEVER LET YOUR guard down." Arizona announced, tossing a fake glock to each of the members. He was the expert; they all needed experience with them if they were going to live beside their rivals by chance. "If you do..." He walked over and grabbed Heejin's head shoving it down to demonstrate; then he took out his gun from under his shirt, pressing it to the boy's head. It only took half a second for him to get the chance to kill Heejin-- their almost maknae froze.

An instinct he was taught to have over the years, of course, was to avoid further aggravation when there was a very, very dangerous weapon pushed against your skull.

"And what do you do now?..." Arizona asked, making Heejin gulp. "You hope you don't end up dead because I can just..." He dropped his gun to his side and made a gunshot sound effect before using his palm to knock Heejin's head upright again.

"There's no hesitation when you shoot the enemy. If you're in trouble... you just do it." He said. He threw his gun, the only real one in the room, towards Yechan. The boy jumped, grabbing it after flailing his arms a little bit. He threw his at Arizona, who caught it easily, surprising the members.

They were all quiet, confused as to what was happening now.

"Shoot me." Arizona said, calmly.

"Hyung-" Caspian started, a worried look in his eyes.

Arizona put his index finger up, hushing him. "I said fucking shoot me!" He yelled, grabbing onto Yechan's collar. He had a crazed look in his eyes, and made Yechan drop the gun.

"Fuck!" The boy exclaimed, shoving Arizona off of him as his heartrate increased what felt like tenfold. Arizona bent down and grabbed it off the ground; he stared Yechan in the eyes as he cocked it and pulled the trigger at the wall. It was a blank... his gun was full of blanks.

Or was it a game of Russian Roulette? God, the members hoped it was the former. Even Tristan was anxious knowing that he had agreed to do this.

"You're a fucking psychopath!" Yechan yelled, "You know that?!"

Arizona laughed, visibly amused. "And what if I am?... Aren't we all?"

Yechan's fist collided with his jaw before he could move away- Arizona scoffed, reaching up to touch the spot. "Right on my good side, too..." He returned the punch, Yechan yelling something of a slurred curse, mixed with his seething from the sudden pain.

Tristan started to stand up, but Xue Feng stopped him. "Let them fight... they'll realize it's stupid one day." The leader sighed, leaning back in his chair. Hinata looked at Xue Feng, with a look saying, what the fuck do you mean?

Caspian and Heejin were quite lowkey intrigued.

"They're gonna fucking kill each other- Arizona has a gun!" Hinata whisper yelled to Xue Feng; "Do something!"

"Enough!" Tristan yelled; everybody froze. There was his yelling, and then there was his gang leader yelling... this tone made everybody know that there were probably punishments if they continued. "We're here for a reason... we haven't forgotten it, right?"

"Right." Everybody said in unison.

Tristan nodded his head towards Yechan. "Why?"

"So we can... use guns?" Yechan questioned. Tristan's face didn't even have a trace of amusement on it; he raised his eyebrows. "So that... Arizona can threaten us until we finally snap and kill him?"

"God, just punch him again." Tristan groaned- to say that he felt more relieved when Arizona punched Yechan would be an understatement. He stood up, Xue Feng taking his spot, and shoved Arizona back into the also seated Hinata. He grabbed Yechan's jaw and sighed, looking over it, making sure to press on every mark that looked like it might hurt. "Makeup can't cover stupidity... you know that."

He laughed and shook his head. "Maybe one day. Go fucking fix that, what're you waiting for? Someone to come with you?"

Yechan regained his composure once Tristan let go of him, leaving quickly to who knows where. The leader took the gun from the floor, which had fallen during the fight, and he walked over towards the maknae, dropping it into his hands.

"Maybe you'll do better."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR — ❝ STOMACH IT. ❞

[ march 12th, 2020  
7:56pm ]

"CASPIAN." A LIGHT shone on the maknae's face; he was sitting on the ground, tears staining his face as he watched the body in front of him with fear in his eyes. He didn't want it to end up like this- he didn't want to kill anybody. He looked up, noticing Arizona was standing there, and sighed in relief. "Hey... I'm here." 

"Hyung..." The boy stood up, hands and legs shaking as he wobbled towards Arizona. With a shaky sigh, he wrapped his arms around the taller, "C-can you see if she's dead?..." 

"Yeah... of course." Arizona smiled softly at him, detaching Caspian's arms from him as he walked over, shining his light down at the body. Well.. there was a lot of blood- but he wasn't convinced. She had to at least have a concussion if not brain damage- and it was prominent that Caspian had shoved her down. He crouched down, pulling his gun out from under his shirt just in case she was still alive. 

She looked it. He reached over and checked her pulse; it was slow, but she had one. He stood up, stepping away from her. "Go to the car." He said, Caspian's expression twisting into one of confusion. 

"Is she dead?" He asked, his eyes welling up with tears. 

"I said go to the car, Caspian." Arizona repeated, irritation in his tone. Don't they ever listen? He thought to himself as he sighed quietly. 

"But-" 

Arizona's head snapped up to meet eyes with him from a few feet away. Snow fell softly down onto their heads, and Caspian's nose was a light pink. "Don't make me yell at you; just go and turn the heat on." He tossed the maknae the keys, watching as Caspian walked out towards the street, still watching Arizona the whole time. 

It was a wonder he didn't trip over his own two feet on the way there. 

Arizona crouched down again, cocking his gun. "I hope you rest well, no matter what your intentions were tonight." He rested the barrel against her forehead and looked away... he thought of a better life, one where he didn't have to do this. And he pulled the trigger. 

Caspian jumped; it was loud as ever, even in the car with the radio on. He was terrified because, for a moment, he didn't know which one pulled the trigger. And he frowned as Arizona walked around the corner, wiping something from his eye and putting his gun away. 

"Hyung is so cold." He whispered to himself, shaking his head. But to clear his doubts and worries, he followed it up with an even quieter, and shakier, "But I'm safe because of him." 

ARIZONA SEEMED TO be shaking when he entered the dorm, Caspian behind him with his eyes trained on the ground. Of course, everybody immediately focused on the maknae, asking if he was okay and bombarding him with questions... they were both shaken up. Arizona didn't know that this could ever happen... he wanted to know if that woman's intentions were truly evil. He wanted to rationalize this situation. 

"Hey..." An unlikely member slid next to him as he sat at the island, eating. 

"What do you want?" Arizona asked, "I'm trying to eat." 

Yechan sighed, "Are you okay? Like- I know we're bitches to each other all the time, but nobody else asked... and I saw you shaking when you guys came in... look, if you ever need someone--" 

As he went to put his hand on Arizona's shoulder, Arizona grabbed it and looked at him. "Can we not talk about my vulnerability in front of our entire gang?" 

Yechan gulped. "I just wanted to ask." 

"Well don't." Arizona said, pushing him away. "Fuck off." He announced their business to the whole dorm, looking at Yechan with his glossy eyes. 

"Damn, chill." Yechan said. "It's not like I touched your dick or anything??" He let out a laugh and walked away. 

Impressive acting. The rest of the group didn't even bat an eyelash at the conversation; Arizona was shocked himself. Not at the act- he knew that Yechan was a good actor, he had seen it before... but that Yechan wanted Arizona to confide in him. 

Maybe Arizona would share his troubles with his both tormentor and tormentee.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE — ❝ FOLLOW. ❞

[ march 13th, 2020 ]

"WHO CALLED THE fucking cops?!" Yechan yelled from beneath his mouth mask, looking over at Caspian who watched out the window. 

"Get ready to run, guys." The maknae announced, looking over at Arizona. He was always the slowest of the team, and this time Caspian wasn't having it. "Get up, dumbass. Just shove it in there!" He grabbed Arizona's bag and shoved the stacks of money inside of it, zipping it up as tight as he could. 

The sirens got louder- their hearts beat faster. "We've got less than a minute before we have to duck the fuck out!" Tristan yelled upon walking into the room, "Xue Feng is on his way and he's meeting us a few streets down, if you fall behind we aren't saving your ass!" 

"Y'all ever just miss our hacker??" Heejin asked as he walked into the room, bag slung over his shoulders. "Nah? Aight." 

"It's fucking weird not having Hinata." Yechan said, leading the group with Caspian to the stairway up to the roof. They had to get high ground before the cops got up to that floor. "Everybody be quiet..." 

The group fell silent, Caspian getting ready. Heejin counted down from five, listening to the footsteps- when they heard the door bust open, they all started up the stairs quietly, but quickly. Caspian got up first and helped the others up and out to avoid tripping the alarm. 

"Down there- we all take different routes. Caspian can take high ground if he wants... act as casual as you can with blood on your hands." Tristan explained with a shrug, before waving them all off one at a time to find their own ways off of the roof. Arizona threw his bag to Caspian and jumped to another rooftop, the others slowly getting down onto the street. 

Caspian threw his leader a peace sign before heading off, and Tristan left too, without a trace of him ever being there. They all relied on Caspian to get the money home, safe and sound. 

Arizona was never the best jumper, just like Heejin was never the best runner. Arizona almost missed a jump and fell too many feet to be fine. He actually twisted his ankle, but had to keep going no matter what. Heejin had pretty bad stamina in the moment, falling behind immensely. 

"We're fine now." Tristan said to Heejin, knocking him out of his trance filled with leg pain and sorrows of before their idol and trainee days. He grabbed the boy by his hood and then snaked his arm around his shoulder. "I'll let you slack off a bit during practice tonight." 

"Do you think Casp is there?" Heejin asked, worry filling his voice. "I don't like going the opposite way-" 

"He's fine." Tristan reassured him, "Let's just worry about us." 

WHEN THEY GOT back to the dorm, Arizona was forced to stay on the couch. Heejin walked through a pulled muscle or two, mumbling things about the idol life being horrible every few seconds. Tristan, Xue Feng, and Yechan worked on dinner for them all while Caspian changed in his bedroom. Hinata was confined to his bedroom, being forced to move (he was sick, but it was just a cold and he knew he'd get over it soon. He had lived with this gang long enough to know they had much better immune systems). 

"You're huge and I can't carry you. Get up." Caspian said as he walked into the living room; it was a homey dorm, with a tie dye tapestry hanging on the wall next to the big window, blinds open since it was dark out now. The couch had a fuzzy leopard print blanket on it, which belonged to Yechan, and the overall atmosphere was just to their liking (even if nobody else thought it). 

There was a black carpet over some hardwood floor, and the only lighting was some off-white Christmas lights on the walls. It was isolated from the kitchen, but there were two bedrooms to the left of it. A large flat screen TV took up a lot of the wall, and there was a shelf above it that was their album shelf, with Devil displayed on it neatly, along with a set of three Xue Feng photocards. 

"Fuck you." Arizona sighed as he stood up off of the couch, Caspian barely to his side in time to help him. He hadn't stood on it since they had gotten back, and all of the walking made him feel like it was sprained. "They all took cooking duty so they didn't have to do this, huh?" 

"They all took cooking duty because I volunteered to do this." Caspian corrected him, "I've always been the one to do it." 

"Our kind maknae, always coming to the rescue." Arizona commented, "Yeah... I guess you have, though. Have you kept up your dick counter?" 

"God no- I don't try to look at them much, dumbass." Caspian laughed; they went quiet until Caspian helped Arizona onto the closed toilet seat, closing and locking the bathroom door. "It's still just as awkward as the first time." 

"The first time you made me hit my head, almost kiss you, and opened my brand new stitches." Arizona said. He had an amused smile on his face, "Will you look away, since you're such an angel and all?" 

Caspian scoffed quietly at the nickname and turned on his heel, crouching down to start the water and get it to a better temperature. "Hot or Tristan's version of hot?" 

"And burn my skin off? No thank you." Arizona said, throwing his shirt into one of two laundry baskets- one was for the taller members, who did their own laundry, and the other was for all of the short asses (just so they didn't mix up the general sizes). "I shall get in at my own accords. It isn't everyday someone else has to pick the perfect water temperature... and you suck at it." 

"You're getting in whether you like it or not." Caspian said, raising his eyebrows at the boy. "It's warm, do your thing, chop chop." 

He stepped back as Arizona stood up- he was nude, now, but it wasn't a new thing for Caspian. Whenever someone got hurt, Caspian helped them shower and get ready and all of that. Most of the time they had gotten shot or something a lot more major than a possibly (and probably) sprained ankle, but he knew from his younger years how much those hurt. 

"I remember the last time we did this... in July, right?" The maknae asked as Arizona got into the filling tub; it was almost done, but Caspian didn't want to miss practice in a few hours, nor did he want his dinner to get cold. 

"Yeah... I didn't even have stitches that time." 

"And you had a wound... right here." He poked at a scar on Arizona's lower chest. "You wouldn't even let me touch the bandage, Tristan had to pry your hands away while Hinata changed it." He laughed quietly, taking the shower head and turning it on to wet his hair. 

"It fucking hurt, that's why." Arizona grabbed the shampoo from Caspian to wash his hair. "The first night I had it I woke up at like three, and I turned on the lamp and I had started bleeding again... I had to wake Tristan up." 

"I remember that!" He exclaimed with a smile, "Tristan hyung basically drugged you with painkillers and you were yelling in your bed about how you were gonna die in your sleep." 

"I thought I was." He said, dropping his hands. Caspian helped him rinse it all out, "Thank you, though." 

"Of course." Caspian said, smiling. "I'd always help you guys." 

"And we're thankful for that... all of us. Even if we argue with you when you do it." 

"Even if I'm just a bit traumatized over seeing all of your guys's dicks."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX — ❝ SCUMBAG. ❞

[ march 16th, 2020 ]

TRISTAN WAS WOKEN up with a call on his phone at quarter past three in the morning. He hadn't slept any more than an hour or an hour and a half, and he rubbed his eyes, muting his phone and walking out to the living room before answering. "Hello?"

"Um... hello- I realize it's three in the morning... but I have important news." Someone over the phone said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tristan asked, half asleep still.

"Oh! I work for Cube- my name is Soobin. Can you talk in person right now? Say... five minutes, in front of your dorms?"

Tristan almost let out a laugh- he wasn't even close to decent. "Yeah, sure. Five." He hung up the phone and got up, walking to his room. He was careful not to wake Arizona up while he put on some clothes and headed to Xue Feng and Hinata's bedroom, shaking the eldest awake. "I'm leaving for a few, if you hear anything, take care of it."

"At this time?" Hinata asked, eyebrows furrowed in more worry than confusion.

"Someone from Cube." He said, "I'll tell you guys in the morning."

Hinata rolled back over, humming in acknowledgement as Tristan darted out the door of the dorm, almost slamming it shut as he entered the elevator.

He was stressed- what could they want so early on? It was an absolute miracle they all got in and debuted together, now... maybe Seungkwan fucked it up. Tristan kicked the wall with an aggressive, "Fuck!"

It was just a meeting, right? He wasn't gonna get shot or anything- he didn't do anything nearly as bad as Linkai.

The doors opened and he was in the vacant lobby now; he realized that all his worries on the ride down were stupid. Because he was their leader, and they needed him... and every time he even tried to betray the gang, he remembered Linkai, and how something even worse than that would happen to his six children. (His babies, if you will).

"Taejin!" A man from outside the doors greeted him, beckoning him over.

"Tristan." Tristan corrected. "Soobin... what do you want?"

"We have... decided to make SOS an eight membered group."

Tristan almost choked- but instead, he let out a quiet laugh. "Huh?" He asked. "It's not April first yet, honey."

"I think you should take your members to meet the addition to the team later today." Soobin said, "Three pm."

"You brought me all the way down here to tell me that you're r--" He laughed bitterly, "I'll see you at four."

"Three, please."

"Four or I'm not fucking coming." He said, getting into Soobin's face suddenly, "If he clashes with us, what're you going to do?"

"If you pick a fight with him, I can assure you, you'll never have another comeback under Cube Entertainment." Soobin said. "Four on the dot... have a good night, Taejin."

"It's Tristan." He corrected once again, before sighing and heading back inside. "What a waste of my fucking time."

"WE HAVE TO go to this, hyung?" Heejin asked with a groan as he got dressed; they had procrastinated enough, but after the threat Tristan had gotten, he decided to get them all ready.

"Yes." Tristan said, grabbing Hinata by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into the kitchen. "If anything happens to me, you have to step up... and be the leader."

"Are you implying something here?..." Hinata asked, a confused expression on his face. "Like, you finna die?--"

"The one I met last night. He threatened to kick me out of the company if any of you fuck up today." Tristan said. "Just promise me." 

Tristan nodded, "Thanks. Everybody dressed?" he asked as he left, Xue Feng chasing Arizona into one of the bedrooms. "I suppose not."

"Give me my fucking shirt!" Xue Feng yelled, before there was a loud thump. Tristan and Heejin looked at each other, then Xue Feng backed out of the room with a smile and putting a sweater on.

"Is Caspian at least ready?" The leader sighed, heading into the boy's single room. "Decent?"

"Decent..." The boy responded. Tristan opened the door, sticking his head in.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Caspian said, sniffling.

"Do you want me to come in?" Tristan asked, frowning.

"Please."

Tristan looked in the hall again- the others were finally ready, but he had more important matters right now. He slipped into Caspian's room, closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"Am I the only fucking one worried about this?" He asked, "We're in a gang! And we're gonna have this guy running around, looking in all our shit?!"

"We'll move the stuff- everything... Arizona knows he has two days to hide his guns, Heejin's dealing... we're getting through this, Casp." Tristan explained. "Now... are we ready?"

"I guess." 

"I SAID FOUR." Soobin said as Tristan lead the group into the room.

"And it's four thirty- fucking sue me." He shot back, sitting in the single chair at the end of the table. Hinata took the opposite from him, the rest sitting down around them.

"That's my goddamn seat!" Soobin exclaimed, sighing. "Whatever... he's coming."

"You said four." Tristan said. "Four sharp. Did he not get the message?"

Soobin looked at him and mouthed, you're on some thin fucking ice. Tristan only winked at him- if he had a dollar for every time he's been threatened this year alone... he wouldn't have to kill anybody else.

He wouldn't have to be here if he did.

The door opened suddenly, and Tristan exchanged a glance with the members. It was quiet. And then the boy walked in, "Oh my god, it's so good to finally meet you guys!"

The group already wanted to die.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN — ❝ GO. ❞

[ march 17th, 2020  
1:33am ]

TRISTAN, HINATA, AND Yechan sat alone in the room- Seungkwan faced them, a blank expression on his face. "Why are you three here so late?" 

"We have important news... for the future of our group." Tristan said. "Cube called us all to a meeting today... it was of mandatory attendance." 

"They-- they're adding another member. Of, presumably, no gang related affiliations." Hinata finished for him. 

"What's his name?" Seungkwan asked. 

"It depends- which one do you want?" Yechan asked. "He was born as Son Chenyu, he goes by Sohn Chanwoo, and his English name is Charlie Sohn. Nineteen ninety nine; born in Hong Kong, but he lived in Vancouver most of his life." 

"You're not getting a raise." Seungkwan said, firmly. 

"I'm not looking for a raise." Yechan said. "I'm just looking out for my group." 

"If you need it... your old apartment is still vacant." Seungkwan offered, "Free of rent." 

"No." Tristan butted in, again. "That'll be too suspicious. A new member, and all seven of us move out to Busan?" 

"We can move our things there." Hinata said, turning to the leader. "Arizona's stuff, whatever else we need out of there... and whenever we need it we can just swing by." 

"What if he gets suspicious? Us leaving all the time?... Skipping out on practices and all that?" Tristan asked him. 

"Just tell him it's none of his business- simple as that." Seungkwan said. "You don't always need to get along." 

The three shared a look; Hinata nodded at Tristan, and Yechan shrugged behind him. 

"So give us the keys." 

"I WANT TO rip his fucking head off, hyung!" Yechan yelled, "He acts so goddamn cocky all the time! I know what he did!" He seethed in anger, punching at the punching bag while Hinata held it in place.

"We all know what he did." Hinata said, "Why haven't you attacked him yet? There's so many times you could have caught him off guard, Arizona would always have your back."

"I'm not stupid." Yechan said. "Not that stupid, anyway. I'd be the whole circus if I tried to attack him."

"Is that... why you want to ask Jaesuk for help?"

Yechan looked down to the floor, dropping his fists. He nodded, sweat dripping from his hair. "Yeah. I just... thought that-- maybe he could help us kill Seungkwan."

"Did you talk to him?" Hinata asked, moving away from the bag and sitting down on the floor. Yechan shrugged, sitting down too. "You have to tell me."

"You'll just tell Tristan everything I tell you." Yechan said, "I'm not spilling."

"I'm no snitch." Hinata said with a small smile. "Unless it comes to actual life or death."

"I haven't yet... I thought about it- but Tristan's right." He said with a small frown, but it was pointless. He wouldn't get pity.

Everything was really starting to suck. 

"DO YOU THINK our new member will find out?" Caspian asked lightly, his gaze on the ceiling.

Arizona, who was sitting beside the boy, looked toward him with a blank expression. "If he finds out, we'll just kill him and make it look like a suicide." He hooked his arms around Caspian's waist. "Besides, it's better if he finds out so then we don't have to deal with him anymore."

Gasping, Caspian pushed Arizona off the bed. "That's so mean!"

"It's true!"

"It's still mean!"

A thump was heard against the wall. "Can you both please stop bickering? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Heejin screeched.

The two boys just ignored the mullet haired boy, only continuing their conversation a little quieter.

"It just scares me knowing that he could reveal everything. Seungkwan would murder us." Caspian shivered slightly, his palms growing sweaty.

"We're going to be fine, Casp." Arizona whispered reassuringly. "We're going to be just fine."

But neither of them believed a word Arizona had just said.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT — ❝ MURDER SONG. ❞

[ march 19th, 2020 ]

THIS WAS THE worst idea Kang Yechan has had and will ever have.

Chanwoo was moving in this specific day, so whatever he did, he could not get shot and have to have Hinata remove the bullet as their newcomer unloaded boxes in his shared room with Caspian (as to which the maknae cried over the news of him no longer having a single room... like genuinely, he cried for about an hour before Tristan promised to buy him ice cream).

He knew that Beomsoo talked to specifically Jian- and he knew that Jian was a pretty high up role in their gang. (He also recognized how pissed Tristan would be at him if any of the gang figured out about this rendezvous). So he prepared for the worst, a gun hidden from locals by his giant sweatshirt, and face hidden with a mask.

"You're late."

Yechan saw the man in an alleyway off of the main sidewalk, leaning against a building with a lit cigarette between his fingers.

"Do you smoke?" Jian asked, offering it towards him- Yechan shook his head and his eyes showed a disgusted expression. "Whatever; I guess you shouldn't, being an idol and all now... actually making some income. Street rat to famous performer... sounds like a to-be cliche."

"I'm not just here for chit-chat." Yechan said, making Jian snort as he dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed the flame out with his heel. "What?"

"Do I look fucking stupid to you?" Jian laughed, rolling his eyes. "I know what you're here for... or, I'm assuming I do, at least."

"And what's that?" Yechan watched him as he walked out of the alley, the smell of his smoke radiating off of him. Good thing the breeze blew hard enough to keep it away from Yechan, for the most part.

"You guys are miserable in your gang. Under your boss- Seungkwan, right?" Jian asked for confirmation- Yechan nodded hesitantly. "You want to kill him."

"Ah, I think you've-"

Jian hushed him, "Come with me." he announced with a smile, but his eyes said he was anything but happy. Yechan followed him down the sidewalk. "Half of us live in the same apartment- the other half lives in Daegu, since we can't all go down at once or the gang is screwed."

"Why're you telling me this?" Yechan asked.

"So that you can meet the woman who killed our boss." He said. "Quite the prodigy, really... she's only nineteen."

"Nineteen?! She's the same age as Caspian... and she killed your boss?" Yechan exclaimed.

"You guys shelter him too much. Let him live, let him thrive... let him kill. We'll even give him lessons on fighting, if you guys don't have the time." Jian offered.

"Maybe..." Yechan shrugged. "we don't want him to kill anyone yet, though. He's afraid to."

Jian scoffed, "Or maybe you'll all just too overprotective over him."

They walked for another few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knew what to expect out of each other- it was their first time meeting, and it was apparent they were armed by the way they looked at each other.

"We're here." Jian said finally. Yechan looked down the gravel driveway to see a garden, beside it sat a decently sized brick building.

"A garden?" Yechan asked, snorting. "Nobody in our line of work seems like the gardening type..."

"It's Jaesuk's." Jian said, "His fucking pride and joy."

"He gardens?"

"Didn't I just say that, dipshit?" Jian scoffed, opening the gate and pushing him through to the door. "Your gang are pussies, by the way."

Yechan looked down- it wasn't even like this guy knew his gang, let alone Seungkwan.

"No news of gang rivalries since we kicked those Snakes out in twenty sixteen... do you remember them? Some assholes, they were."

"Vaguely." Yechan responded, the door opening in front of them.

It was Jaesuk, presumably- Yechan had seen him once before when they had crossed paths on a run a few years back, and if his eyes weren't deceiving him... this was him.

"You're not coming in here armed." Jaesuk said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not." Yechan tried, but Jaesuk laughed.

"Yeah, I don't believe you for a second." Jaesuk said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him inside, gesturing for someone to come out into the hallway. "Armed." Was all he said, before reaching around into Jian's pocket, pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, walking off into a room on the right to light one.

"Doesn't it smell bad enough in here?" The girl asked him, "Asshole." She said, shaking her head before doing a general patdown on Yechan. She lifted up his sweatshirt, both revealing his concerningly skinny structure and his gun that he had stolen from Arizona. She slipped it out, waving it in front of his face with a jokingly disappointed shake of her head, before handing it to Jian. She also pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket, handing that away too.

"No trust..." Yechan remarked, "how're we all supposed to bond when y'all got no trust?"

"We were right for not trusting you." The girl said.

"Chaerin..." Jaesuk called, stepping out and leaning against the doorway. "Don't act like he doesn't know what he's up against here. He's afraid of us."

"Is he?" She asked, looking at Yechan. She smirked at him, "I'll be the judge of that."

Yechan gulped. It was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE — ❝ BLACK SWAN. ❞

[ april 16th, 2020 ]

"WE HAVE A comeback stage with Chanwoo in nine hours!" Yechan yelled at his group members as he was backed into a corner of the room by Tristan, Xue Feng, and Hinata, all of their guns out and cocked. Arizona, Caspian, and Heejin were off chasing the last one, who Yechan had been fooled by and got away through the back passages. There were gunshots in the distance, but it only made Yechan jump as he cowered at the feet of his own friends, knowing that their maknaes might be in danger. (He couldn't care less about Arizona at this moment, more so on not pissing himself in the face of death). "You can't kill me!" 

"Watch us." Hinata said, stepping forwards. He put his hand over Tristan's, pushing his gun down. "Just not right now." He grabbed Yechan by the hood on his shirt, lifting him up. He dropped him back down onto the ground in the middle of the room, pulling his shirt up and taking his gun from him. 

"We have to find the others." Xue Feng said, visibly worried now. "Arizona and Heejin have silencers... if we heard gunshots, it was towards them." 

"What about Caspian? He has a gun-" Hinata was stopped by a quiet Tristan. 

"Caspian wouldn't shoot anyone." He mumbled. "He's a fucking pussy- bring Yechan home, we'll get them." 

Hinata sighed, "Yeah... whatever you say, master." He mocked, giving the leader his and Yechan's guns, before grabbing the dumbass on the floor, not giving him any warning before beginning to walk towards the exit. 

Xue Feng looked down, waiting until the duo were out of earshot before asking, "Do you really think Casp's a pussy?" 

Tristan looked at him, eyes glazed over in anger. He sighed, "Don't you? We have to teach that bitch how to kill. He's useless to us until then. The only thing Seungkwan sees him as right now is a deer head on the wall like a trophy..." 

There was another gunshot, interrupting him. He didn't flinch as he looked up with furrowed eyebrows, looking into the open door leading to the rest of the building. Down the hall was the maknaes and Arizona, leaning over the fallen body of the escapee. He had one shot in his leg, another in his side, making it hard to breathe. 

He reached out for Heejin, who made a disgusted face and stepped back, watching the way Caspian's expression morphed into one of pity and remorse. Arizona was expressionless, wearing the man's blood like a permanent reminder that this is who he is. 

"Hyung..." Heejin said, his voice raspy and throat raw from trying to hold back tears, too. The blood on his hands was unbearable, but his life was more important than their's, or even revenge for their deaths. Arizona looked at him, his fist tightening around his gun. Heejin nodded his head towards Caspian, and Arizona scoffed. 

He walked over towards their maknae, his footsteps haunting and antagonizing. He had a slow pace before he dropped down into a crouch, putting his gun down. He lifted Caspian's face with one hand, pulling his glove off of the other to rest his hand on the boy's cheek. 

"We can't leave him alive..." Arizona said softly. "Nor could we with his friends. They've seen us-- they've seen what we do and what we did." 

"I don't want to live this way anymore, hyung." Caspian mumbled, his breathing shaky. "I want to go home... and be normal." 

Arizona looked over at Heejin. "Take him home... get him cleaned up. He can sleep in my room if he wants..." He looked at Caspian and sighed, standing up and putting his glove back on. "You signed up for this life when you asked Tristan for that favor." 

"I didn't know..." Caspian looked down at his hands. They were clean, but they felt like they were covered in the lives of these people- he jumped at the feeling of hands on his shoulders, but stood up to face Heejin. 

"Let's go home." Heejin smiled softly; pitifully. "Yeah? You can spend the rest of today being normal with Chanwoo..." 

"Okay..." Caspian whispered, letting Heejin walk him out. 

They must have passed Tristan and Xue Feng, because soon they showed up to take their places beside Arizona. 

"Do you think he has any last words?" Xue Feng asked, looking over at Arizona. 

"Let's hope not." Tristan answered. "Lights out for him." He picked up Arizona's gun from the floor and shot the man, before giving it back to it's rightful owner. 

"I'll get the car." Xue Feng said, before running off to meet them at the entrance. 

"So... what happened with Caspian?" Tristan asked, him and Arizona taking their time out of the building. 

Arizona shrugged, looking at his leader. "Nothing, really. He just almost got shot- he's pretty shaken up about it." 

Tristan narrowed his eyes, stopping him. "You'd tell me if you were lying, right?" 

Arizona laughed, "You don't believe me? Yeah... I would. But I'm telling the truth." 

"Alright." Tristan said, putting his hands up. "I'll believe you for the gang's sake. Not just Caspian's." 

"Go ahead." Arizona nodded, "He doesn't deserve special treatment because a gunshot scares him a bit here and there." 

"I thought you loved him." Tristan said. 

"I don't know." Arizona shrugged. "But even if I do- I can't be with him." 

"It'd ruin the gang." Tristan nodded. "I understand." 

"I'd die for him, Trist." Arizona said. "And that's a bad thing." 

"Just try not to actually die for him... we need you." 

"I need you guys, too." Arizona said. "But don't tell those self obsessed motherfuckers that I said that." 

"I would never."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN — ❝ BLOOD//WATER. ❞

[ april 16th, 2020 ]

"WHERE'S CASPIAN?..." CHANWOO asked from the kitchen, Heejin sitting on the couch with a lit cigarette between his fingers. He didn't smoke much- only when he felt so emotionally defeated like this. He killed people just hours before, and now he sat while Chanwoo played mom and cooked for them. "His food's getting cold... come on, man!" He grabbed the cigarette and put it out in Heejin's glass of water, sighing. 

"He's in hyung's room." Heejin said, slowly looking over at the older. "You can try to wake him up this time." 

"Which one?" Chanwoo asked, furrowing his eyebrows. His eyes lit up as he realized, "Oh... right... Tristan hyung. You're all weird like that." 

"No- wait... just put his food in the fridge. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Heejin said, watching as Chanwoo stopped in his tracks. He nodded, going back to the kitchen. 

The door unlocked and swung open, Xue Feng, Tristan, and Arizona walking in. 

"I smell food." Xue Feng said, rushing to the kitchen to make himself a plate. 

"On the way home we bought some things." Tristan said. "A Lost album, for all of us. A Reload album, for Jin. And Animal Crossing and a Switch for Caspian, because we are all whores and simps for him." 

Xue Feng looked up at Tristan, giving him a knowing glance. "Where is he, anyways?" 

"Sleeping in Arizona's bed." Heejin said. "He has been." 

Arizona nodded in understanding, taking his leave to his bedroom. Tristan gave him the bag with the game before he walked off down the hall to their room. 

"You fucking smell, take a shower." Tristan ridiculed their second youngest, who only cussed him out in response. "You all give me a migraine." 

Arizona opened their door, peaking in. Heejin wasn't lying. The boy was only covered with the blankets from his head to the bottom of his torso, and Arizona saw that he hadn't even changed since earlier that day. 

He sighed, walking in and closing the door quietly. He pulled Tristan's desk chair over next to his bed and sat down, putting the bag on the floor. 

"Are you asleep?..." Arizona asked quietly, taking the blanket from over their maknae's face. He groaned and shoved his face into the pillow, "I'm taking that as a yes... get up." 

"Why?" Caspian asked, voice muffled. 

"Because I want to see you." Arizona said. "And I have something for you..." 

"What is it?" 

"You can't figure out until you get out of bed." 

Caspian stayed put. Arizona waited a few minutes, but then he got impatient, taking the bag and leaving with it, dropping it on the floor next to the door. He spotted Heejin's pack of cigarettes on the counter and took one, lighting it. 

"He's not waking up?" Tristan asked, looking up from where he was on the couch, next to Chanwoo who was flipping through channels. 

"He's awake. He just won't get up." Arizona said, offering the lit cigarette to his leader after taking a short drag from it. "Today of all days, too." 

"Yeah, well..." Tristan said, standing up and going over to him. "He can throw a fit for as long as he wants to. He's still getting up for the stage tonight." 

"I can talk to him--" Chanwoo piped up, but Tristan and Arizona both denied him. "Can you guys stop smoking in here?! At least go outside!" 

"Dispatch, sweetie. Dispatch." Tristan commented. "Fuckin' hate Dispatch." He whispered, and sighed. "You gonna try to get him up again?" 

"Yeah, in a few. Are you?" Arizona asked. 

Tristan deadpanned at him, shaking his head. "Never. He'd be dead." 

"Nice." Arizona said. He gave the cigarette to Tristan and headed back to his room, leaning against the closed door. "What's going on?" 

"Just leave." Caspian mumbled, "Leave me alone." 

"Is this about earlier? About being normal?" Arizona asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. He knew that he should be more stern about the topic, but he couldn't help but have a soft tone and look at the boy with hearts in his eyes. "You can be normal-- even if you're part of the gang." 

"Tristan wants me to kill people..." Caspian mumbled, moving so that he could see Arizona. "I don't want to kill anyone, hyung." 

"Why?" Arizona asked, "We're at the top of the food chain, Casp." 

"I don't want to hurt them... I just want to leave." 

"Did you just think we'd get rid of your problems and leave you alone?" Arizona laughed, like, really? You thought that, you dumbass? It was an antagonizing tone that always made Caspian flinch. "After you knew who we were..." 

"I wouldn't have told anybody!" Caspian exclaimed. 

"You were fourteen and fucking stupid! You would have told every friend you had! And if you didn't have any, you'd tell someone by accident in class, and then they'd tell the teacher, who would tell the cops!" Arizona yelled. "We'd have your blood on our hands. You'd have ended up here or dead no matter what." 

But obviously he wasn't loud enough to get the point through Caspian's head, because there wasn't any confused or scared screaming from the other room, or more specifically... Chanwoo. 

"I wish that life didn't turn out this way for me either." He said. "But it did. And I'm not fighting it anymore. I'm not your age anymore." 

"I'm eighteen- not a kid." Caspian's puffed out cheeks as he sighed in frustration further demonstrated how kid he really was. 

"Whatever you say, Cas." Arizona shook his head with a small, teasing smile. "Now get up before Tristan changes his mind about what he got you."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN - ❝ TRRST. ❞

[ may 12th, 2020 ]

HE SAID HE was going to the store... he swallowed what guilt he had as he opened the heavy and dark doors to such a familiar building. Blood lined the walls, but you'd never know; you'd compliment the interior design, if you were some old grandma, probably.

The walls have always scared Hinata. But for the sake of his gang he was venturing alone today- for the sake of himself; when around the higher-ups, Tristan's personality always changed. He became an entirely different person, one who wasn't afraid to shoot his own best friends, and who Hinata considered family.

He leaned over the desk of the bored receptionist, who he didn't recognize- "I called for X." She seemed to recognize him though. How couldn't she? One of the only foreigners who worked for Seungkwan; he didn't take too kindly to non-native Koreans. Said he didn't trust them as much, but all of their gang particularly had proven their worth with their first kills. Caspian? Nobody really knew how he got into the gang. Maybe somebody pulled some strings, or maybe Seungkwan pitied him a little too much.

Her mouth formed an o shape as she looked him up and down; she must have worked there beforehand to coming a receptionist. Maybe she was demoted or something, but she looked as a mother would at her growing son. In awe. She nodded, "Through there." She gestured to a door, a few unnerving bullet holes in it.

"Thanks." Hinata said half-heartedly, entering the room. It had been a while since he last walked down this corridor, leading down too far a hallway plastered with pictures of the gang and their bloody achievements. The OH Genocide was everywhere, and eventually the eldest member ran into the door.

He laughed softly at himself, looking at the doorknob, wondering how he could do this. How could he let it come to this? He was supposed to father them, he took a vow once to protect them... now he was standing at death's door waiting for all the answers. The door squeaked the entire way open, revealing X sitting at his desk, his dark eyes trained on the door, now Hinata.

He had to catch his breath- looking into the eyes of the man who went through with the hit on their youngest for the first time since took a lot out of him... and the man had the audacity to smile.

"Welcome back." X said with a smirk, "I knew you'd come back. You and your gang... you don't give up." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk, "Sit."

Hinata sat down, looking at X. He sighed, impatiently shaking his leg. "You know what I want. I've wanted it for years. I have to-ㅤ"

"You want to kill the very man that I serve, you fucking dumbass." X said, laughing and shaking his head. "You've been asking me for two years to kill Seungkwan."

"And I'm back. No matter what we said last time, I need this from you." Hinata almost begged, "It's tearing us apart! I'm supposed to take care of them!"

"A pathetic bitch ends up in your bed once and they never stop asking for favors..." X muttered, playing with his rings. "I'm not doing it. It's been final. Last fucking year, Hinata."

"Reconsider." Hinata said. "For me- for whoever the fuck you care for, you selfish prick! You let your men kill a child, you owe me this!"

"I know damn well if I told you you'd get straight on your knees and suck my dick." X said. "Don't get all cocky just because you think you can get something!"

"We're falling apart. This whole fucking gang, every single person working for Seungkwan right now! One day we have to kill him, whether we like it or not!"

X looked at his computer, swallowing hard as his eyes became big. "Keep it the fuck down!" He hushed Hinata, scoffing and rolling his eyes, "Do you know how many people are in this building?"

Hinata shook his head slowly, reaching up and moving his hair out of his face, hands shaking.

"Too many. And all of them would shoot you for these things without a second thought." X sighed, "What else do you need? I got you guns, I got you whatever you wanted in the world. See, I don't get shit here, Hinata. I murder people and take their fucking things and life, and Seungkwan gives me shit and orders."

"And you say we're different?..." Hinata asked, looking around at the office. It was small, and the walls had peeling paint, different colors here and there.

"We aren't doing this. Get out unless you need something." X said, kicking his feet up on his desk.

"Catch me somewhere. I'm still thinking." Hinata said, "I'm an idol now, remember? News channels are always on my ass." He only caught a bit of the man flipping him off before leaving, much more confident and heated than before. His cheeks and face were flushed red, and it looked like he had been blushing if it weren't for his clenched jaw and angry eyes.

Still thinking... more like still thinking of how to convince X to help them with their Seungkwan situation.

"Wait- we don't even need fucking groceries."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE - ❝ IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED. ❞

[ december 13th, 2015 ]

EVER SINCE LINKAI came to Tristan Kang with a note saying he needed help, he knew what he was getting into. He was only fourteen; short and weak and young, and rather dumb. The first note only said that he needed help, but everyday after school he kept leaving them at the old tattoo parlor the older boy used to hang out at. 

He wasn't exactly sure what the boy would do to solve his problem, but it was the talk of the town in recent weeks that he performed favors for the... less fortunate. He didn't seem too fortunate himself, bags under his eyes and an overall tired appearance, but Linkai was still hopeful. 

Each day he walked in and handed the note to the boy, leaving without any words exchanged between them, just some looks or some chatter from other boys or the tattoo artists, but never clients. Clients never really noticed him there. 

What'll you do? Get rid of them, please... 

This particular day Linkai found himself stuck. He was afraid of a family member seeing him, so when the boy grabbed him by the wrist he froze. "Let go of me..." Linkai mumbled, looking at Tristan with tears already forming in his eyes. 

"Why should I get rid of them?" Tristan asked. 

"You're holding it." Linkai said, Tristan pulling up his sleeve to reveal fading bruises. "Just do it... and let go of me!" 

Tristan dropped his arm, "Then it's a deal." 

But this isn't what Linkai wanted... or is it? He didn't know. He didn't want to know, because somewhere he truly wanted his family dead, and he can't live knowing that he let them down. He disappointed them, and sinned, and he just sat and watched. 

"You asked for it, kid." Tristan said, looking down at his knife, dripping with blood. He laughed and shook his head, "You don't have to worry anymore, at least." 

But Linkai's face was stained with tears; his throat was dry and he felt like he couldn't breathe, or cry, or do anything. He felt like he would die too. 

"You can't take it back." Another boy dropped down beside Tristan; he was a Chinese boy, much older than Linkai himself. "They're all dead. Forever." 

"'Zona." Another warned sternly. He looked like he just got there; Linkai hadn't seen him the whole time, but he had seen him at the tattoo shop. "Leave the kid alone." 

"Besides... he's ours to take care of now." Tristan said. "He can't be afraid of us forever. Take him home, will you? We've got our work cut out for us here... what a big family." 

"Of course. You didn't make him watch this, did you?" 

"Why not?..." Arizona laughed, "Calm down, Hinata... we wouldn't force a child to do anything he didn't want to do." 

"Then he won't be trouble I hope." Hinata said, crouching down in front of Linkai, who had obvious signs of regret on his face and was taking shaky breaths in attempts to calm himself down. "Let's get out of here... we can go shopping, or get ice cream, or whatever you want." 

"I-I want them back..." Linkai whispered, staring at Tristan, who was too busy on his phone to notice. 

"No... you don't." Hinata sighed, sitting down next to the boy. "You just feel guilty. Pin it on Arizona like the rest of us do... now, let's go." He grabbed Linkai's arm and dragged him up off of the floor. 

"What about my stuff?" 

"They'll get it." Hinata said, "Where're we going?" 

"What about-- a home?..." 

"You got it, kid." Hinata smiled, "I know just the place... you'll fit right in."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - ❝ TRAUMA. ❞

[ june 24th, 2020 ]

HINATA DIDN'T EXPECT this. This time, he was for real going out for groceries, and decided to stop by the mall looking for something for the maknaes, or even himself, possibly, when someone fell into line beside him. He looked up, his breath getting caught in his throat when he saw who it was. "...are you fucking insane?! Just the other day you were on the news for fucking murder and arson!"

The tall man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and I'm doing exactly what they won't expect, aren't I? And what obviously you won't... about last month-- I know how I can help you kill Seungkwan." X said, "Come on... it's not safe to talk here with all these people."

The mall was quite full, and X stuck out with his ridiculous height; he pulled his mask back over his face, his newly dyed blonde hair falling into place just over his eyes. Hinata didn't exactly trust him, not after the last few encounters with him, but either way... killing Seungkwan wasn't the easiest thing to manage, especially for a small sub gang and one useless, unknowing, law-abiding citizen (except for him illegally downloading music most of the time, even SOS's own songs).

So, hesitantly, Hinata ignored his plans to continue shopping in hopes of not disappointing his favorite son (Caspian; Heejin was the problem child.) and let X lead him out the back of the mall to his completely tinted windows black car. It was different from what Hinata observed of him; usually he rode a motorcycle and was borderline psychopathic, threatening to run the little gang over after missions for fun... but the passenger seat felt welcoming and warm as Hinata got into it, making sure X didn't put the key in or lock any doors.

"Have you heard of... Lee Jaesuk?" X asked, pulling his mask from his face. "You know, lowkey major mob boss around here... seems to like stealing identities and throwing innocent parents under the bus."

"Yechan mentioned him a few times... I'm a dead man if I go to him." Hinata said, "Why- why're you mentioning him? Who there will help us? Who would help us?"

"He caught a guy trying to kill him the other day... I heard it through the grapevine. Send the kid to them- he's not useful for anything else anyways."

"Caspian?... He's our youngest-- how do I know you're not just trying to get him killed too?" Hinata asked, "Just like Linkai... never learned to fight and you killed him when he was seventeen."

"Oh you know what he did, Seungkwan would've had my head and his on a fucking plaque. Now I'm out here all over the news and fucking train stations, I have hundreds of people out looking for me, and if they find me, all of you are going down."

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone, do you?... I'd let this whole organization crash and burn to keep Caspian safe."

X laughed and shook his head, "If I go to jail, I'll let them know your name... whoever you are to me and to them, they'll know who you are, and they'll take you too, and take your precious members, and Cube will fall, and Seungkwan will kill you all for not getting his money back."

Hinata swallowed hard, looking out the window, avoiding X's stone cold gaze. "I'll do it... I'll send him." He turned back to X, "Only if you agree to never kill Caspian. Even if he wrongs us- never even think about killing him."

"It sounds like a good enough deal to me, just get your fucking pride and joy some training. Because he is the only one with the guts to kill Seungkwan." X said, scoffing, "Get the fuck out."

Hinata looked at him in shock before opening the door, getting out.

"Oh, and I do know." X said, "But everythings about you and your gang of two faced idols nowadays." 

"I'LL TAKE HIM." Yechan announced a few hours later, after Hinata explained the situation to them. He didn't mention his original visit, only that X had managed to track him down to give him the information. After much questioning and unsureness, Yechan knew what he had to do. He had been thinking about it since he last saw Jaesuk, which was also the only time he's ever really come so face to face with him. "I've... been there."

Tristan looked up from his dinner, almost choking as he laughed antagonizingly. "...excuse me?"

"Uh oh." Heejin mumbled from his spot beside Caspian, the maknae sighing. Chanwoo was out of the dorm that night, which gave them time to regroup in the living room instead of having to go back to their old apartment to talk. Heejin felt they were going to need to buy some new furniture soon.

"Come on! We're desperate and even X sees that!" Yechan shouted, pleading, "Don't do this right now, please. Be an adult just for once and see that we fucking need this!"

Arizona snorted, but joined in as well, "Give him a break, Tristan... any of us would have done it if we were him."

"They told me they'd help train Caspian." Yechan said, trying to calm Tristan down, but the leader wouldn't even meet their gazes. "Come on, we're as short on money as we're ever gonna be, and this can be the key to leaving this life behind us."

"You..." Tristan sighed, putting his hands down on the table, leaning back to look at all of them. But Yechan especially liked to push his buttons, and said boy was almost visibly shaking. "You disobeyed me."

Their leader's aura was heavy and frightening, leading to Hinata silently signalling Heejin and Caspian to leave. Once they did, he spoke up. "If- if I may... we've all done our own sneaking around lately. You can't be mad at just Yechan. He's alive, we're alive! He must have made some sort of dea--"

"Don't speak in place of him." Tristan said. "Don't defend... him, just because he's too fucking useless to do it himself!"

"This whole fucking double sided leader shit is getting to your head!" Hinata yelled back at him, "It's going too far, and soon enough you're not going to have any one of us standing beside you in a war you'll never win... not without us."

"You're not fucking leaving me!" Tristan yelled, "You all need me."

"We don't need shit from you!" Arizona yelled, "I've been biting my tongue, because only god knows what you'll fucking do to us if we even speak up about our experiences since we've debuted, or even since we've come under this label... but I'm done listening to you, Tristan."

"Then leave!" Tristan said, "We have another place. Go there, for fucks sake. If you're tired of my leading, try to put yourselves in my shoes for once, because you all have it so easy!"

"We fucking have!" Xue Feng yelled, "You don't understand us, you sit on your throne of murder all day long wondering who's next."

"None of you could lead as well as I do. Yechan's a fucking crybaby! Arizona's too angry, Xue Feng's too quiet, and Hinata would let you all do whatever the fuck you want!"

A voice broke in from the hallway, "And what about me, hyung?..." Everyone turned around, Caspian standing in the darkness. "What do you think of me?..."

Tristan opened his mouth, "I..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, Xue Feng making his way through the small crowd to open it. A gun clicked and before he knew it, it was pressed against the side of his head. 

"I think we should all have a talk."


End file.
